tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Edwards Air Force Base
Edwards Air Force Base (AFB) (IATA: EDW, ICAO: KEDW, FAA LID: EDW) is a United States Air Force installation in southern California, located approximately 22 miles (35 km) northeast of Lancaster and east of Rosamond. It often referred to as Edwards, California or just Edwards. It is the home of the Air Force Test Center and is the Air Force Materiel Command center of excellence for conducting and supporting research and developmental flight test and evaluation of aerospace systems from concept to combat. It operates the U.S. Air Force Test Pilot School and is home to NASA's Armstrong Flight Research Center and considerable test activities conducted by America's commercial aerospace industry. Reports 2004 New USAF Fighter Jet? Thu Jul 22 This is a CNN Special Report. This is an exclusive report, coming from just outside Edwards Air Force Base in California. It seems the United States Air Force is in the process of using some recovered Decepticon Technology to upgrade the F-117A Nighthawk. Reports are very sketchy, but it appears that the Air Force is willing to back this new Weapon load and Armor Plating, against almost any of the Cybertronians that have been around. They intend to test it in the next few days, and if the test is successful, the Aircraft will be assigned to G.I. Joe to hunt and destroy Decepticons. However, both General Abernathy, of G.I. Joe, and a spokesman for the Joint Chiefs of Staff have proclaimed any such report or Test as highly unlikely, and they both claim no knowledge of any such ideas or the existance of anything unusual at Edwards Air Force Base. Our information comes from a highly placed, but anonymous Source, in the Current Government. We have also had some unconfirmed reports that Fighter Pilots assigned to Edwards AFB, off duty, at a local bar, were discussing special new upgrades to a F-117A Nighthawk, but I repeat, this has not, as yet, been confirmed. As soon as we have more details, we will bring them to you, Live. Edwards AFB attacked Thu Jul 22 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ This is a CNN Special report. We are standing by live at Edwards Air Force Base in California, the sight of a terrible battle between the Autobots, The Decepticons, and what looked like two Jets from the US Special Mission Force, G.I. Joe. The Decepticons launched a raid, for reasons we are not quite sure of, just yet, but it might be speculated that they were interested in the new F-117 Nighthawk Prototype, that was believed to be flying last night. We have no pictures of the Battle to show you, as it has all been deemd Classified by Base Authorities, however we can bring you the Casualty Report. Autobots: 2 Damaged, beleived to be minor. G.I. Joe: 2 Aircraft damaged, but not severly. The Decepticons, 1 damaged enough to be inoperable, 2 Damaged Severly, forced to flee, and 1 Damaged to almost destruction, and captured. There was also severe Structural Damage to the Base itself, and a few hundred people are believed Injured or Killed. *the Reporter pauses, listening to the ear bug* We are going to send you live, to Washington, where G.I. Joe General Abernathy, Code Name Hawk, is starting a Press Conference. Hawk stands behind a podium, in the Pentagon Briefing Room* Hawk: Good Afternoon, Ladies and Gentlemen. Let me begin by stating, that the rumours of a Joint Military and Autobot Jet Fighter in production can be confirmed. *shouted questions, inaudibly cause the General to pause* Hawk: Ladies and Gentlemen, there will be a brief Question and Answer session, after I conclude my statement. Now, to continue, a F-117A Nighthawk has had some Cybertronian Technology added to it, and yes, it was the object of the Decepticon Raid at Edwards Air Force Base last night. We are not sure, at the moment, how they found out about it, but we have a few logical guesses. I would like to commend the pilots of our aircraft, and the Autobots, that defended Edwards Last night, and thank them or a job well done. *Hawk looks up, and than motions to the CNN reporter with a raised hand* CNN: General, will there be more of the New Nighthawks available to G.I. Joe? If so, what will this do to the Balance of Power between G.I. Joe and Cobra? Hawk: I can not comment on the future status of any Technology Transfers between the Autobots and the United States. As such, I have no clue what it will do to the Balance of Power ABC NEWS: General, was the denial by the Pentagon and yourself a lie, or just a rouse to get the Decepticons interested, and goade them into attack? Hawk: The denial issued by the government is standard in all such cases, when National Security Issues are at hand. *Hawk looks a little annoyed, and holds a hand up* Hawk: I'm sorry Ladies and Gentlemen, but I have a briefing with the President shortly, and so, I must conclude this Press Conference. However, if you send all requests for more information to my Office, I will get to them as soon as I can. Edwards AFB Again Mon Jul 26 Live from Edwards Air Force Base in California: Good Afternoon, we are here live, showing you the destruction caused, as once again Cobra Forces launch an astounding raid into the heart of the United States, at least, we believe it was Cobra. Late last night, explosions and bullets were heard from the heart of this once mighty Base. It now is almost entirely flattened. The Skies overhead were filled with the sounds of Jet Aircraft fighting. At least two planes were shot down, and we know that many people were killed last night. As soon as we know more, we'll bring you more information.